Finish
by Prissycatice
Summary: SiChul saling mencintai.. tapi apa yang terjadi ketika Heechul harus mengambil keputusan terberat dalam hidupnya? SiChul. WonMin. WonWook. WonKey. MPREG!


.

.

Title: Finish

Author: Cndy Prissycatice [prissycatice]

.  
.

.

_Warning : yaoi story, MPREG._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

-####-####-

Choi Siwon adalah seorang pria kaya dengan ketampanan yang bisa memikat siapapun yang melihat dirinya. Namun karena hal itu pula lah, Siwon menjadi sosok yang terlalu membanggakan dirinya sendiri. ia merasa paling hebat, paling tampan, dan paling sempurna sehingga ia selalu bermain-main dengan apa yang disebut "Cinta".

Siwon memiliki banyak kekasih, memang terang-terangan, ia selalu berkata kepada setiap orang yang ingin menjadi pacarnya bahwa ia tidak bisa fokus kepada seseorang. mungkin karena sudah dibutakan oleh kesempurnaan pria tampan ini, semua pacarnya menerima bila mereka diduakan atau mungkin… lebih dari sekedar diduakan….

Permainan itu terus berlanjut sampai pada titik di mana ia bertemu dengan seorang pria cantik di sebuah bar… dengan kata lain, pria itu adalah 'Pelacur'. Siwon terpikat dengan pria itu sejak pertama ia melihatnya. Tunggu, apa belum kukatakan bahwa Siwon adalah seorang gay? Baiklah.. pria tampan bertubuh atletis itu memang lebih menyukai pria cantik ketimbang wanita, jadi semua pacarnya juga merupakan pria cantik.

Dengan keputusan yang sangat berani, Siwon langsung memesan pelacur bar tadi dan ia.. berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" Siwon bertanya ketika mereka kini sudah berada di sebuah hotel. Ia tersenyum memamerkan kedua lesung pipi yang membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona. Dipandanginya tubuh pria cantik di hadapannya ini. begitu langsing dengan lekukan tubuh yang indah. Rambut panjangnya yang sebatas bahu membuatnya terlihat sangat menyerupai wanita.

"Kim Heechul. Namaku Kim Heechul, tuan… Choi?"

Siwon tertawa mendengar panggilan yang baru kali ini didengarnya. "Namaku Choi Siwon, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Siwon saja."

"Baiklah Siwon. jadi.. apa kita akan langsung ke intinya?" pria cantik bernama Heechul itu dengan sangat nakal menarik jari jemarinya di paha Siwon dari bawah ke atas.

Siwon makin tersenyum dibuatnya. Ditariknya wajah Heechul mendekat, Siwon menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Heechul dan berkata "Aku suka pria nakal sepertimu."

-#####-

Pengalaman pertamanya bersama Heechul pada malam itu membuat Siwon tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tiap malam hanya karena memikirkannya. Siwon sering menarik kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan hawa nafsunya tetapi.. rasa itu berbeda. Kepuasan itu tidak ada saat mereka bercinta. Apa yang harus Siwon lakukan?

Akhirnya Siwon kembali datang ke bar tempat Heechul bekerja dan kembali menyewanya. "Kau menyewaku lagi, tuan Choi?"

"Masih saja memanggilku seperti itu. Sini, mendekat padaku." Kini keduanya sudah berada di hotel yang sama, tempat mereka bercumbu untuk pertama kalinya. Siwon tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Diketuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan ranjang besar empuk itu, memerintahkan Heechul agar mendekati dirinya.

Heechul berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di samping Siwon. ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Siwon. "Ketagihan dengan tubuhku eoh?" Heechul memperlihatkan kerlingan nakal matanya.

"Kau memang sangat nakal. Agresif.."

"Tidak suka kah?" tangan nakal Heechul kembali bergerilya di paha, lalu naik ke dada Siwon.

"Tidak usah buru-buru Heechul, hari ini aku menyewamu sehari penuh."

-####-

Kecanduan.. mungkin kata-kata itulah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini pada diri seorang Choi Siwon. Heechul telah membuat tubuhnya menagih dan terus menagih. Hampir setiap malam Siwon bercumbu dengan Heechul karena hampir setiap malam ia menyewa pria cantik itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, perasaan cinta mulai tumbuh di antara keduanya. Berawal dari ketertarikan dan rasa ingin bermain, Heechul dan Siwon mulai merajut cinta mereka. panggilan 'Tuan Choi' dan 'Heechul' itu kini telah berubah menjadi 'Wonnie' dan 'Chullie'. Benar-benar sepasang couple yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

"Wonnie, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah menyentuhku lagi." salah seorang pacar Siwon bergelayut manja di lengan pria tampan itu.

"Ming'ku yang manis, kenapa kau jadi mesum seperti ini eoh?" Siwon mencubit pipi pria manis yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"Kau yang membuatku jadi ketagihan akan tubuhmu ini! jangan salahkan aku!" Sungmin memukul pelan dada Siwon. ia benar-benar manja sekali kepada Siwon dan memang selalu seperti itu.

Pria cantik lainnya di sebelah Siwon menghela nafasnya "Hyung Hyung, bersyukur dong, aku bahkan tidak pernah disentuh olehnya"

"Kau tidak pernah memintanya Key, kalau kau minta juga pasti akan kuberikan." Siwon mencolek dagu pria — yang lagi-lagi — cantik bernama Key itu, salah satu dari pacarnya juga.

"Aku sih tidak perlu.. ciuman, pelukan, dan perhatiannya saja sudah cukup." Ucap pria cantik lainnya.

"I love you wookie~" balas Siwon. pipi pria bernama Ryeowook itu langsung bersemu merah.

-####-

"Wonnie.." Heechul menggerakkan kepalanya manja di dada Siwon. lagi.. untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mereka bercinta. Namun acara itu sudah selesai, dan kini Siwon dan Heechul hanya saling berpelukan di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka sebatas pinggang

"Hm?" Siwon memainkan jemarinya di rambut panjang Heechul.

"Aku hamil"

Mata Siwon membulat mendengar kata-kata Heechul. Tangannya berhenti bermain "A-Apa?"

Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon "Aku hamil wonnie, anakmu" jawab Heechul. Siwon hanya diam, dan hal itu membuat Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak suka aku hamil? Kukira kau mencintaiku…" perasaan sedih mulai menggerogoti hati Heechul.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Maksudku, apa kau yakin itu anakku? Bukan anak laki-laki lain?" tanya Siwon.

Dengan perasaan kesal Heechul memukul kuat dada Siwon. ia bangkit dan turun dari atas ranjang "Aku hanya bercinta denganmu selama tiga bulan ini karena kau menyewaku setiap hari semalaman penuh dan kini aku hamil satu setengah bulan!" heechul sedikit membentak. Ia mengumpulkan bajunya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Chullie, kenapa jadi marah begitu? Ayolah, aku kan hanya ingin memastikan."

Heechul keluar setelah ia selesai membersihkan tubuhnya "Kalau kau tidak menginginkan anak ini yasudah, tidak apa-apa. Biar kukatakan kepada yang lain bahwa ini anak mereka." Heechul berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dengan cepat Siwon menarik tubuh Heechul dan memeluknya "Bukan begitu.. aku hanya kaget, aku kaget Chullie. Aku senang kau hamil anakku. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak bahagia mendapatkan anak dari seseorang yang kucinta? Terima kasih Chullie" Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Heechul.

Senyuman tipis mengembang di bibir Heechul "Anak kita"

-####-

Siwon tidak pernah mengenal apa itu yang disebut cinta. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Heechul. Walau Siwon memiliki banyak pacar, tapi, hanya Heechul lah yang mampu merebut hatinya dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Setelah kehamilan Heechul sudah mencapai 6 bulan dan besar perutnya sudah tidak disembunyikan lagi, Heechul memutuskan keluar dari bar. Ia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa Siwon akan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya.

Siwon memang membawanya, dan Heechul merasa bahagia atasnya. Namun apa yang dipikirkannya terlampau jauh berbeda….

...

"Sekarang dia pacarku, namanya Kim Heechul. Kalian harus baik-baik dengannya ya, dia sedang hamil." Siwon memeperkenalkan Heechul di hadapan semua pacarnya. Mata Heechul membulat melihat semua pria cantik di hadapannya. Apa ini? kenapa Siwon tidak pernah memberi tahu dirinya?

Mereka tidak menikah. Mereka hanya tinggal di dalam rumah yang sama, dan.. bersama para pacar Siwon lainnya…

Semua pacar Siwon selalu bisa berbagi, namun kali ini tidak… Siwon memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Heechul, membuat perasaan cemburu itu kian besar tumbuh di hati pria cantik lainnya. Siwon sering tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri, dunianya bersama Heechul.

Tatapan tidak suka yang.. meskipun berusaha ditutup-tutupi menjadi pengiring Heechul setiap harinya. Heechul sadar, ia tahu akan hal itu. tapi bagaimana? Ia mencintai Siwon, snagat mencintainya. Lagipula jika mereka bisa berbagi, kenapa harus merasa tidak suka ketika Heechul datang?

Setelah cukup lama dan akhirnya tidak tahan dengan semua itu, Heechul memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah. Ia mencari sebuah tempat tinggal kecil dengan menggunakan uang simpanannya.

Kepergian Heechul membuat Siwon mengumpulkan semua pacarnya "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Heechul?" tanya Siwon. ditatapnya satu persatu pria cantik'nya.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Apa kau mau menuduhku telah membuatnya pergi dari rumah ini? kau menyakitiku Wonnie." jawab Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Ucap Key.

"Jadi kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk membicarkan ini? kau keterlaluan Siwon." kali ini Ryewook angkat bicara.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Apa yang dilakukannya? "Maafkan aku. Lupakan saja semua ini."

-####-

"Kenapa keluar dari rumah Chullie? Lihatlah perutmu sudah semakin membesar. Sudah Sembilan bulan. Sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Siwon bertanya cemas kepada Heechul

"Aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu dimiliki oleh orang lain!" jawab Heechul

"Chullie, kau tahu hanya kau lah yang aku cintai."

"Kalau memang mencintaiku —Aaaakkhh!" Heechul meremas perutnya dan berlutut di atas lantai

"Chullie!"

-####-

Suara tangisan bayi membuat Siwon tersenyum bahagia. "Anakku! Anakku sudah lahir!" Siwon begitu menggebu-gebu.

"Selamat tuan Choi, anak anda laki-laki." Dokter yang menangani Heechul memberikan kabar yang membuat Siwon lebih gembira lagi.

"Terima kasih Dokter!" Siwon segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri Heechul yang tengah memeluk bayinya dengan tangan yang lemah.

"Dia sudah lahir.. Wonnie.." Heechul tersenyum, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Betapa bahagianya ia melihat bayi mungil yang selama sembilan bulan ini membuat perutnya menjadi besar.

Siwon dengan mata yang menyiratkan penuh rasa bahagia menatap lurus-lurus wajah bayi mungilnya "Taemin, namanya harus Taemin." Ucapnya.

-####-

Lagi… kali ini semakin parah. Kelahiran Taemin membuat Siwon tenggelam dalam dunianya bersama Heechul. Membuat dirinya berlama-lama tinggal di dalam rumah yang disewa oleh pria cantik yang kini telah menjadi seorang ibu itu.

"TaBy, lihat appa, coba bilang Ap-pa, appa" Siwon menggerakkan tangan kecil bayi mungilnya.

Heechul tertawa kecil melihatnya "Bayi enam bulan belum bisa menyebutkannya dengan lancar Wonnie." Ya, kini Taemin sudah berumur enam bulan dan 'TaBy' adalah panggilan Siwon untuknya dari kepanjangan 'Taemin Baby'

"Tapi aku mau mendengarnya" balas Siwon

-####-

Kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa berlangsung lama. Siwon kini tidak lagi sering menemuinya. Heechul jadi kembali tersadar. Siwon bukanlah miliknya seorang….

Saat Siwon datang, kembalilah pembicaraan itu "Siwon, tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan semua pacarmu dan hanya memilikiku?" tanya Heechul

"Chullie, kita sudah membahas ini berulang kali. Aku menyayangi semua pacarku dan mereka sangat mencintaiku"

"Apa cintaku tidak cukup untukmu?" tanya Heechul mulai sedikit kesal.

"Kalian bisa bersama Chullie, dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang terluka."

"Aku yang terluka, CHOI SIWON!" bentak Heechul "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama dengan yang lain!"

"Kau serakah! Kau tahu jelas kau tidak akan bisa memonopoliku!"

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! pergilah ke tempat para pacar tercintamu itu!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Siwon pergi, meninggalkan Heechul yang kemudian hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

-####-

Biar bagaimanapun.. perasaan tidak akan bisa dibohongi. Siwon dan Heechul memang saling mencintai, dan setelah hampir sebulan mereka tidak bertemu, takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka "TaBy, sudah lama appa tidak melihatmu." Siwon menggendong Taemin kecilnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Papapa.. ap..pa" Taemin mulai bersuara.

"Dia memanggilku! Taemin bilang 'APPA'!" Siwon bahagia setengah mati mendengarnya. dan hal itu membuat Heechul tertawa kecil. Kembali, masa-masa bahagia itu kembali, namun tidak lama…..

…...

"Key sangat cemburu melihat Siwon sangat memperhatikanmu hyung" Sungmin angkat bicara setelah berhari-hari Key tidak berhenti mendumel di rumah mereka. ia menemui Heechul, tentunya saat Siwon sedang tidak bersamanya.

Heechul hanya bisa menunduk "jadi…" apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Heechul tahu satu-satunya orang yang dicintai Siwon adalah dirinya. Tapi Heechul juga tahu bahwa Siwon tidak akan pernah memilih dirinya….. Siwon tidak akan mungkin melepaskan semua pacarnya. Dan? Hal ini tentu menyiksa dirinya karena Heechul tidak pernah bisa melihat Siwon dimiliki oleh orang lain…. Heechul menatap bayi'nya sebentar, menutup matanya, lalu akhirnya memutuskan….

"Ming, katakan pada Siwon bahwa aku memakimu. Katakan padanya aku mererormu. Buat dia membenciku"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Katakan padanya bahwa aku terus menerus mencaci makimu di belakangnya, katakan itu padanya"

"Hyung aku tidak mau! Kau tidak pernah melakukannya kepadaku!"

"Ini untuk kebaikan kalian, Sungmin!" bentak Heechul. Seketika Sungmin terdiam. "Kehadiranku hanya membuat semuanya kacau. Dulu kalian bahagia sebelum ada aku… lihat sekarang? Betapa aku membuat kalian menderita.." mata Heechul mulai basah.

"Tapi Hyung, aku tidak keberatan jika kau—"

"Siwon tidak hanya memiliki dirimu, Ming. Dia punya Wookie, Key.." gumam Heechul "Key sepertinya sangat membenciku… dan kelemahanku adalah dibenci oleh orang lain…"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Hyung mau Siwon membenci Hyung! Hyung sangat mencintainya!"

"Aku selalu siap menderita demi kebahagiaan orang lain, Ming. Lebih baik aku yang menderita… lebih baik aku yang sakit dari pada aku harus melihat orang lain tersakiti.. apalagi karena aku…" bulir air mata mulai jatuh dari sudut kelopak mata Heechul.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya"

"Bagus.." apalagi yang bisa Heechul katakan? Keputusan ini terlalu berat baginya namun… Heechul sudah yakin akan semuanya.

"Jadi aku harus mengatakan apa kepada Siwon agar pembicaraan kita sama?" tanya Sungmin.

"Katakan saja padanya aku bilang 'Kau tidak tahu malu ya? Sadar tidak kau sudah merebut suami orang? Menjijikkan'." Ucap Heechul

Sungmin juga tidak kuat menahan air matanya "Aku takut.. aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu hyung… hiks…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa. Aku ini tidak lebih dari sekedar sampah Ming. Lakukan, katakan padanya."

-####-

Dengan seluruh keberaniannya Sungmin mengatakan apa yang Heechul perintahkan kepadanya. Dan tentu saja… hal itu membuat Siwon murka setengah mati. "Keterlaluan! Aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang kusayangi disakiti meskipun yang menyakiti mereka adalah orang yang kucintai!"

Detik itu juga, Siwon pergi ke rumah Heechul "MAUMU APA!" bentak Siwon di depan wajah ibu dari anaknya itu.

Heechul sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Siwon "Apa?"

"JANGAN MENGHINA MING'KU!" Siwon kembali membentak. Heechul hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Betapa sakit hatinya mendengar bentakan demi bentakan yang keluar dari mulut Siwon, tapi.. semua ini resiko yang harus ditanggungnya. "MENJIJIKKAN? PEREBUT SUAMI ORANG? KAU KETERLALUAN HYUNG, APA HAKMU?"

Heechul kembali menguatkan mentalnya "Ya ya, bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kau suruh mereka pergi jauh-jauh dariku dan fokuskan dirimu kepada mereka sebelum aku melakukan hal yang sama kepada para pacarmu yang lain!"

Siwon membulatkan matanya "KAU! AKU SAMPAI TIDAK TAHU LAGI HARUS MENYEBUTMU APA! MING-KU TIDAK MENJIJIKKAN. DAN DIA TIDAK MEREBUTKU DARIMU. BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH MENGUSIRKU! SEJAK SAAT ITU AKU BUKAN LAGI MILIKMU!"

"Kau tahu sejak dulu aku tidak lebih dari sekedar sampah. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih hina dari ini. sudah kubilang jaga mereka baik-baik, tidak perlu mengurusiku lagi. kau punya duniamu dan aku punya duniaku sendiri." balas Heechul

"JIKA KITA PUNYA DUNIA SENDIRI-SENDIRI TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU MENCAMPURI DUNIAKU! TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGHINA KEKASIHKU! KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA! KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK!" Siwon sudah kesal bukan main. "Berhentilah mencintaiku, aku tidak akan kembali padamu, terlebih lagi setelah apa yang kau lakukan." Siwon kini berusaha mengontrol emosinya, namun tetap belum bisa "Dan ya, KAU MEMANG MAKHLUK HINA! Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Jangan datang lagi ke kehidupanku."

Heechul menutup matanya sebelum ia mengatakan kata-kata yang serasa menyilet nadinya "Percayalah, aku memang tidak mencintaimu"

"Lebih mudah bagiku meninggalkan orang yang kucintai dari pada meninggalkan orang-orang yang tulus menyayangiku. Mereka seribu kali lebih baik dari pada kau. Hiduplah terus dalam kebohonganmu yang berkata tidak mencintaiku. Aku tidak munafik sepertimu." Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Siwon keluar dari rumah itu, meninggalkan Heechul….

Lutut Heechul langsung melemas.. sudah berakhir.. ia sudah kehilangan sosok itu.. sosok pria yang dulu snagat mencintainya itu kini sudah berubah menjadi orang yang sangat membencinya. Heechul berjalan lunglai menghampiri Taemin yang sedari tadi menangis karena teriakan-teriakan kedua orangtuanya. Ia menggendongnya, mendekap Taemin ke dalam pelukannya. Air mata Heechul jatuh satu persatu membasahi setiap benda yang berada di bawahnya "Tenanglah TaBy… umma ada di sini.. tenanglah…" Heechul bicara dengan suara parau yang hampir tidak terdengar karena tertutupi oleh isak tangisnya sendiri.

-####-

"Wonnie dari mana saja?" Key bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon begitu pria tampan itu memasuki rumah mereka.

"Aku sudah berakhir dengannya Key, kau tidak perlu merasa sakit hati lagi." Siwon mengusap-usap rambut Key.

"Benarkah? Asik~ aku sayang chagi~" Key mengecup pipi Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

-####-

Heechul sudah mengemasi semua barangnya. Ia berniat keluar dari kota ini. terlalu banyak kenangan buruk di tempat indah ini. Heechul tidak akan bisa menanggungnya sendiri bila terus berlama-lama ada di sana. Ia menyeret kopernya keluar sambil menggendong bayi mungilnya. "TaBy, kita akan pindah.. dan, aegya.. kau tidak perlu takut, umma ada di sini." Heechul mengusap perutnya.

_Ada bayi di rahimnya…. Anak keduanya.. dengan Siwon…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.


End file.
